


Spiderverse Drabbles

by Felinafullstop



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: Some things flitting through my head. Most won't be completed ideas, and some will probably never stop. Enjoy.





	Spiderverse Drabbles

**By Any Other Name**

**"Here lies one whose name was writ in water." - John Keats**  


 

 

  


**_A quick note about this piece:_** _This piece is based on the fact that they could possibly now be linked to one another, speaking between overlapping folds in the dimensions themselves, that they can communicate with one another simply by thought. This perhaps won't work out in everyone's best interest. ALSO if you have ever seen Star Trek: The next generation, I am taking strong ques from Dixion Hill, the fictional private eye. LOVE IT!_

 

* * *

 

It didn't take long for their connection, to spread. They could reach out across dimensions and speak to the whole team. Putting a new meaning to the slogan 'reach out and touch someone', because it felt just like that, a touch.  
They'd run into an issue with the older Peters, Peter Porker simply took the moniker Ham. Leaving Peter Parker and Peter B. Parker, both referred to as Spiderman in their respective realms to come up with something.

  
"Imma call this right now," Ham said over the link. "We just call Monochrome Man PB."

  
"Like the sandwich?" Gwen asked with a laugh.

"No." The dark Spiderman replied quietly. "let's not call me that."

  
"Do you have any nicknames where you're from?" Penni asked cheerfully. "Like something your mother use to call you?"

  
"My Aunt May use to call me Benny," He paused. "Why does the other guy get to be Peter? At least three of us are all named Peter?"

  
Hams voice was humored. "Cause he was the first one to see Miles and it was Miles' universe. We're not calling you Benny," He snorted. "we need something that doesn't sound like your ten."

  
"What about Benjamin?" Gwen asked. "I mean I know that might be a sensitive topic." The edge in her voice increased.

  
"Benjamin would be acceptable. I would think I could bear it Gwen, you go through every day seeing us, and you lost your Peter Parker like Miles did." Benjamin stood up off the edge of the bed and sighed. He was met face to face with the mirror on the wall. He had a four-day shadow, he really needed to shave, and shower and get back out there. "I should go," he said kindly. "I have things to do."

  
"Drinking egg nog again?" Ham laughed over their connection.

 

Benjamin sighed deeply. "It's not a nog, it's called an Egg Cream. It's soda water, Vanilla-"

  
"It's gross," Ham cut him off. "Just so you know." The girls just laughed.

  
"I'll speak to you all soon," Benjamin said calmly. "I should be going," and he closed his eyes and willed their voices away before they could respond. At least, he considered, he could shut them out if needed. He loves them, he does, but right now he can't take the laughter. It's more than he's willing to put up with for a time.

  
Benjamin turned to the bedside and knelt down picking up the Rubix cube and smiled at it. "I have things to do today. I should get to the office." He nodded to himself, with a stretch. Shave, shower, office.  
He snapped his fingers and opened his wardrobe pulling out a clean shirt, a pair of pants and his belt.

* * *

 

His office is dark, with beams of white light that press through the windows to make it awfully predictable. He sits, leaned back in his creaky old chair, feet up on the table.

  
"I'm gonna take the afternoon off Spiderman!" The petite young woman says from the door.

  
He salutes, says nothing, but still giving the secretary the acknowledgment she is dismissed. When his door closes he sits up, feet to the floor and sighs. "What to do?" He questions and turns his head. "Ah ....docks." He stands grabbing his hat and duster. "There's always something going on at the docks." Something to get his mind off all this. Something to get his mind off all of them. He needs this, because honestly he isn't even sure the voices are real, perhaps it was all a dream, and he's falling into some sort of mixed up psychosis. If anyone found out he'd end up in the closest sanitarium someone could find. He didn't have time for that, and no one would believe his talking pig story that's for sure.

He reaches in his pocket puling out the cube, and looking at it's brightly colored stickers. It was real, it was real, but were the voices in his head real? He can't tell. 

Pocketing his cube he opens the window Benjamin ducking out onto the fire escape. With his duster whipping in the wind he extended his hand thwiping away from the building, looking for trouble. To get him off the voices in his head, and to calm his nerves. 

* * *

Fin?????


End file.
